gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Kadotani
Anzu Kadotani (角谷 杏, Kadotani Anzu) is the tank commander, radio operator, and sometimes acts as the gunner for Turtle Team. She is one of the three secondary protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Anzu is a third year student from Ooarai Girls Academy. She is her school's student council president. She reintroduced Ooarai's Sensha-dō Club and became the commander, radio operator and later gunner of Turtle Team. Her team operates a German Panzer 38(t), later modified into a Hetzer during the battle against Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Appearance Anzu is a short girl with a long twin ponytail, reddish-brown hair and a pair of red-brown eyes. Personality Anzu is well known for her manipulative persona. She appeared to be quite cold and aloof at first, apparently forcing Miho Nishizumi to join the Sensha-dō team, much to the latter's reluctance. However, she was later revealed to actually be kindhearted and friendly, with her apparent imperiousness being motivated by her strong relationship to the school. She is mostly shown to be cheerful, perpetually smiling and cheeky regardless of the situation. She is also famous for being quite lazy and indolent, always relaxing and fooling around while others (especially Yuzu) do the work. However, she always lends support when people get in trouble, and she has shown herself to be quite determined and a quick learner when the situation calls for it. She is also a surprisingly good leader, and behind her laziness is also a sort of management style, as she can micromanage everything effectively in her laid-back style. She is also notorious for loving sweet dried potatoes, which she is frequently seen eating, especially during Sensha-dō matches. Background Anzu became the Ooarai Girls Academy student council president when she was just a first-year, along with Momo and Yuzu, but how they came to their positions was not shown. She was responsible for the revival of Ooarai's Sensha-dō team in a last-ditch effort to keep the school from closing due to financial problems and decreased enrollment (although this fact was not revealed until much later). She first forced Miho Nishizumi to join the team because she was aware of Miho's background as the only student in Ooarai with Sensha-dō experience; at first Miho refused, but, when her friends stood up for her to Anzu's supposed threats, she relented. For their first mock-up match, supervised by their instructor Ami Chōno, Anzu was assigned to the Panzer 38(t) as the commander/radio operator, along with the rest of the student council which included the vice-president Yuzu Koyama and the PR manager Momo Kawashima. Later, her team was dubbed "Turtle Team". During the semi-final round match of the Sensha-dō competition against Pravda Girls High School, the secret about Ooarai's possible fate is finally revealed by Momo Kawashima during a desperate moment. (but the Student Council had almost revealed it already to Miho before but still kept it a secret since they do not want to give Miho too much pressure), and Anzu confirmed that a victory in the Tournament was necessary to save their home; this spurred Miho and all the others to keep fighting on. In the subsequent fight, Anzu showed her own determination by finally taking over the gunner's position from Momo, and instructing Yuzu to drive dangerously near Pravda's vanguard tanks to allow her to shoot at them at point-blank range; she managed to take out two of Pravda's tanks and damaged some more before being hit by Nonna. Prior to the final round match of the Sensha-dō competition against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, Anzu bought a kit to convert their Panzer 38(t) into a Hetzer tank destroyer to improve their line-up, with herself as the gunner; she showed off her sharpshooting skill by crippling several enemy tanks with well-aimed shots. Later, she participated in the celebratory events for Ooarai's victory, going so far as to hug Miho to express her gratitude. During the banquet, her team was declared the winner of the Hidden Talent Contest much to everyone's disdain, all but confirmed when it was revealed that the grand prize was a huge quantity of sweet dried potatoes which made the others settle down. Quotes *(Der Film) ""Operation Anglerfish, Dried Potato, and Clams"!" Trivia *The members of the Turtle Team all have names relating to different fruits. As for Anzu, her name means "Apricot". *It is stated that she, along with Yuzu and Momo, already became the student councils on their first year. *Her favorite flower is Sunflower , and her favorite tank is the T28 Super Heavy Tank. *In nearly all episodes, including the OVAs', she is seen enjoying dried potatoes, which proves her love for the food. *In the first episode, when she pressured Miho to join the infant Sensha-dō team, she remarked, "If you don't join, you won't be here for long." Miho, Hana and Saori assumed that this was a transparent threat of expulsion if they didn't give in to her request, but it later turned out that she was ominously referring to the danger of the school being closed at the end of the year if they didn't win the Tournament, or even join the Sensha-dō club. *When she served as the gunner during the second half of Pravda match, she showed a marksman's ability, almost rivaling Hana's own talent. She is shown to have only missed one shot whilst attacking Pravda's vanguard tank. Even though she only managed to immobilize two tanks, the other tanks did suffer damage, which delayed their objective of joining Pravda's main force. *She is good at cooking, as shown in the second OVA. *Kadotani's birthday is the January 1st, the same date in 1945 as Operation Bodenplatte, a failed attempt by the Luftwaffe to cripple the Allied Air Force. *In the first Das Finale OVA it is revealed that both, she and Yuzu applied to Shimofusadai National University, which offers an admission office entrance exam. *In the first Das Finale OVA, it is revealed that she has stepped down from the position of being the president, giving the spot to Hana. *In the first Das Finale OVA, it is also revealed she is now the Chairman of Ooarai Girls Academy. Gallery es:Anzu Kadotani Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Turtle Team Category:Gunners Category:Radio Operators Category:Tank Commanders Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory